Color
by RDzone4
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Ella anhelaba el color. Cualquier cosa. Un azul suave, un tono claro de amarillo, un pequeño toque de púrpura. Cualquier cosa que evitara que se volviera loca mientras vivía entre el blanco y el negro. Blanco y negro, blanco y negro, blanco y negro. Eso es todo lo que había. Se estaba volviendo loca. Él era el color. Sus brillantes, deslumbrantes y hermosos ojos verdes.
1. Color

**_Titulo: COLOR_**

**_Author: Darksknight_**

**_Idioma original: Ingles_**

**_Status: Completa_**

**_Traducción al castellano: rbDragneel FT_**

**NOTA:**

**Este Fanfic fue publicado por Darksknight el 26 de Diciembre del 2012, la cual termino de publicar el 23 de Mayo del 2013. Es un FanFic de Schiffer Ulquiorra e Inoue Orihime. Cuenta con 58 capítulos.**

Link del Fic original (ingles)

www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net/s/8838532/1/Color

* * *

**Bleach y sus personajes, o el trama de la historia NO me pertenecen.**

**¡Solo la traducción al idioma Castellano!**

Narración

_"Dialogo"_

* * *

**Capítulo 1. COLOR**

**~o~**

**A**lgunas veces, Orihime solo estaba en el sofá blanco en el centro de la habitación, mirando al techo blanco. Cerraba sus ojos, respiraba y después los abría, tratando de imaginar un cielo azul en lugar del color blanco que estaba sobre ella. Descubrió que con cada día que pasaba se volvía cada vez más difícil imaginar el lejano cielo azul, con un cálido sol amarillo y una brisa fresa.

Algunas veces, Orihime solo se sentaba frente a esa ventana solitaria, contemplando las arenas blancas. Arboles blanqueados, desnudos y retorcidos como huesos, llegando hasta la extensión de negro sin fin de las tierras del Hueco Mundo. Ella miraría hacia la inmutable y pálida luna creciente y pensar en la dulce hierva color verde bajo sus pies, el olor de la tierra y el ruido del parque. Con el tiempo, sus imágenes comenzaron a perder color, llegando a ser más y más como la interminable arena blanca y el cielo negro que ella ve en realidad.

Algunas veces, Orihime se paraba en una esquina de su habitación, con la cabeza un poco inclinada y mirando hacia abajo a su vestido blanco. Era un buen vestido. Pudo haber sido ajena al diseño, pero no obstante era hermoso. En cualquier otro día, podría haberlo usado por diversión, dar vueltas alrededor de la ropa en el centro de la habitación alegremente como si fuera una princesa. Intento remplazar el vestido que llevaba puesto como recuerdo de su ropa colorida. Ella se imaginaba una falda de un amarillo brillante que le llegara hasta los tobillos, con un estampado llamativo de flores color naranja. Con eso, una camisa de color purpura con botones de plata muy brillantes y algunas flores amarillas y verdes impresas en el pecho derecho. Sin embargo, como todo lo demás, la pretensión que ella dibujo se iba debilitando con cada respiración que pasaba.

Orihime estaba sentada en el piso blanco, una vez más, una mano empuñada en la tela blanca de su vestido, mientras contemplaba la luna blanca y brillante.

_"Es todo tan incoloro"_. Susurro para ella misma. El sonido de su voz la sobresalto, y una vez que el sonido se desvanecido el silencio en el aire se hizo presente aún más opresivo. En un intento de eliminar el pesado silencio del aire, añadió otro pensamiento. _"Todo… Es todo blanco y negro"._

Extrañaba el color. Cualquier cosa. Un azul suave, un tono de amarillo claro, un pequeño toque de purpura. Cualquier cosa.

Un mechón de cabello cayó sobre su hombro, rodando sobre su pecho. Orihime miraba su cabello, tan asombroso en color, mirando casi neón entre todo el blanco y negro. Sus ojos empapados en el color, tratando de concentrarse en él. Ella intento mantenerse cuerda, con solo mirar el único color que ella tenía.

Sus ojos pronto se cansaron de la sombra naranja. Que estaba empezando a convertirse en otra sombra de nada en su habitación. En su celda. Ese pequeño destello de naranja no significaba nada en medio de tanto blanco. Blanco y negro, blanco y negro, blanco y negro. Eso es todo lo que había.

La estaba volviendo loca.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, y entro el hombre de ojos más tristes que jamás había visto. Él era su guardián, su protector y su cuidador todos al mismo tiempo. Él puede ser frio y rara vez mostraba alguna emoción, pero debajo de todo eso… había algo que simplemente ella no podía poner su dedo.

_"Ulquiorra-kun" _su nombre salió de su lengua de una manera agradable, una palabra tan sensual cuando se le habla contra el silencio. Ella encontró que por alguna razón su tono burbujeante reapareció en el momento cuando él vino a visitarla.

Él la miró. Para cualquier otra persona, pareciera como si ni siquiera parpadeara. Ellos no verían la emoción jugando sobre su rostro, porque era un cambio tan sutil en su expresión, era casi imperceptible. Pero ella llego a conocerlo, y como en los días anteriores se digirió hacia ella en formas que cualquier otra persona no podría recordar. Incluso el cambio más pequeño era una palabra fuerte. Y por su vida, ella no podría imaginar cómo lo podría conocer tan bien. Lo más desconcertante de todo, es que no podía entender porque ella estaba comenzando a querer saber más sobre el arrancar que tenía ante ella.

_"Oh, lo siento. Me olvidaba, que no te gusta que el añade un honoríficos a tu nombre"_. Ella sonrió ligeramente. Era una pequeña sonrisa, tan pequeña que ninguno de sus amigos se hubiera dado cuenta de que era una sonrisa para todos. Sin embargo él lo hizo. _"Supongo que me has traído el almuerzo, ¿eh?"_

Él bajo su cabeza una vez, sin romper el contacto visual con ella. En su mano había una bandeja, sobre el cual había un recipiente lleno de una especia de pudding. Ella sabía que tendría un sabor suave, pero era todo lo que tenía, así que intento hacer lo mejor posible.

_"Puedes como de todo, mujer, y lo harás a su debido tiempo"._

Ella no necesito responder. ¿Cómo se supone que alguien responda a eso, después de todo? Entonces, en su lugar, ella solo dio otra pequeña sonrisa. Ella no era realmente capaz de moverse después de eso. Se sentó allí, mirando hacia al hombre que se hacía llamar Ulquiorra. Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, mirándolo fijamente, mientras él le devolvía la mirada.

_Él era el color._

Brillantes, deslumbrantes y hermosos ojos verdes. Él era cada matiz de color en el mundo, debajo de un verde. Sus marcas de lágrimas, también, tenían el color más hermoso que jamás podría pensar. Su color, ahí, rodeada por el blanco y negro de Las Noches, fue la sombra de verde más sorprendente que jamás podría haber recordado.

Ella amaba sus visitas. Cada vez que entraba a la habitación, el traía ese color con él. El único color en su mundo carcelario. Y le encantaba.

_"Gracias". _Ella se encontró diciendo.

Él vacilo antes de asentir una vez más, pero por la mirada en sus ojos, él no estaba seguro que hacer con sus gracias. Él sabía que ella no le agradecía por la comida, aunque para cualquier otra persona eso es lo que habría sonado.

Él de repente se movió hacia adelante y coloco el plato en el suelo delante de ella, antes de girarse para irse rápidamente. Por primera vez, no se quedó para asegurarse de que ella comía lo que le dijo, para mirar y cerciorarse de que la apreciada prisionera de Aizen no muriera de hambre. Casi parecía como si estuviera huyendo de la habitación. Entonces él se detuvo. Se paró en la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos y se quedó allí.

_"Canela"_

Los ojos de ella, que se habían enfocado en los pies de él, dieron un salto para mirar la parte posteríos de su cabeza.

_"Tu cabello. Es de ese color. He estado tratando de ponerle uno, y han sido hasta ahora inútil. Se me han figurado, sin embargo, ahora me doy cuenta que el nombre para el color de tu cabello. Es Canela"._

Algo dentro el pecho de ella se sacudió, y de repente, se dio cuenta de que ella debía ser el único color que tenían en el gran palacio de blanco y negro. Si, los otros arrancar tenía cabellos de colores llamativos y ojos de color, y marcas de color también. Pero su color era muy fuerte e inquietante, y un grito de peligro que podría desear alguien donde todo era blanco y negro como la arena y el cielo.

El dio un paso hacia adelante, apunto de salir de la habitación cuando ella hablo.

_"Jade". _Él se detuvo, mirándola por encima del hombre, con una chisca de curiosidad en sus ojos. Él la escondió muy bien, pero para ella era obvio que quería saber lo que estaba diciendo esta vez.

_"Es lo más cercano que he llegado a adivinar el color de tus ojos. Yo sé que no es exacto, el jade es un poco más ligero la mayor parte del tiempo, pero… es en lo único que puedo pensar para describir el color"._

El parpadeo una vez. Parpadeo dos veces. Y de repente, se dio la vuelta para sentarse en el sofá. _"Come, mujer". _Dijo, echándose hacia atrás hasta que se recostó. _"Y no me parlotees. Voy a descansar"._

Ella sonrió, esta vez fue real. _"Está bien". _Respondió, sintiendo un manantial de burbujas de felicidad en su interior. Había conseguido un mensaje silencioso. Él confiaba en ella. No estaba seguro de ella, pero… no iba a tirar sus paredes en contra de ella nunca más. Él tenía curiosidad sobre ella. Y, de alguna manera, parecía que pudiera estar ofreciendo una pequeña promesa de compañerismo, incluso si es solo lo más mínimo.

Ella descubrió que estaba… encantada.

Se sintió un poco alarmada por ese sentimiento, y una voz en el fondo de su mente le gritaba que no podría traicionar a _Kurosaki-kun_, y sin embargo…

Algo estaba allí. Ella no podía poner su dedo en ello, pero estaba segura de que algo estaba ahora ahí. Y a pesar de que la asusto, estaba decidida a averiguar de qué se trataba.

Aunque solo sea para mantener a los ojos color jade observándola desde el mar de blanco y negro.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**¡Espero les guste tanto como a mí!**

**NOTA: Tengo el permiso de la autora para traducirlo y poder publicarlo.**

**.**

**Peace and Love 3**

**_rbDragneel FT_**


	2. Unafraid - Sin miedo

**-COLOR-**

_**By: **__**Darksknight**_

**_Traducción: rbDragneel FT_**

* * *

**Bleach, sus personajes y el trama de la historia NO me pertenecen.**

**¡Solo la traducción al idioma Castellano!**

Narración

_"Dialogo"_

* * *

**Capítulo 2. UNAFRAID / SIN MIEDO**

**~o~**

**O**rihime se sentó en el sofá, mientras miraba a la luna brillante a través de la ventana con barrotes, que flotaba en el firmamento negro sobre las arenas del Hueco Mundo. Ella estaba en silencio pensando para sus adentros, como era su costumbre últimamente, y en algún lugar en el fondo de su mente reconoció el hecho de que Ulquiorra pronto estaría aquí con su almuerzo.

_Ulquiorra_. No estaba segura de lo que sentía por el hombre. Era frio, incluso cruel, y un poco morboso. Era un hollow, una espada y un asesino despiadado. Por encima de todo, él estaba del lado de los enemigos. _Eso_, por si solo, era más que suficiente razón para que no confiara en él, o hablar con él.

Sin embargo, él era la única persona allí que no la asustaba. Al principio, ella si se había asustado tontamente de él. El día en que se conocieron ni siquiera pudo moverse en todo el rato – ya que fue Yammy quien peleo – sin embargo nadie podía quitarle la mirada de encima. Su sola presencia había sido la más espantosa que había conocido. Ella no podía recordad porque había estado tan asustada de é en ese entonces. Tal vez fue su mirada helada, combinada con esos ojos sin alma. Podría haber sido su perfecta calma en medio del caos que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Tal vez fue la forma en que miro a Ichigo como si solo fuera una pequeña molestia, como una mosca zumbando ruidosamente a lado de su oreja, en vez de lo poderoso que era.

No lo podía recordar.

Ahora, sin embargo, no le tenía miedo. Ni siquiera estaba nerviosa a su lado. Su presencia se había convertido en calma para ella. Su comportamiento serio e insensible solo tenía un efecto de calma en ella, uno que ahora deseaba encontrar cada día.

_"Mujer"._

Orihime salto, girando hacia la puerta. Había estado tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no lo había oído entrar.

_"Oh, lo siento Ulquiorra. No te oí entrar"._ Dijo mientras sonreía, y palmeada el asiento a su lado. _"Ven, siéntate"._

Él se acercó a su lado sin hacer algún ruido, sin mostrar alguna emoción. Se sentó y le ofreció la bandeja de plata, con toda la comida, hoy era un pedazo de pan, un plato pequeño de lo que parecía arroz con leche y un par de rodajas de manzanas doradas.

Ella suspiro. _"Podrían al menos, mezclar algún wasabi en el pudín"._ Murmuro. _"Y tal vez un poco de pimienta en las manzanas, o algún plátano y pasta de frijol sobre el pan"._

_"Aquello es solo ruido, pero es apetecible"._ Dijo Ulquiorra sin ninguna expresión. _"No estoy interesado en lo que los seres humano comen, pero por lo que he aprendido con el fin de mantenerte alimentada, esa combinación de alimento no sería comestible para un ser humano ordinario"._

Ella rio. "_Si, pero es porque todo el mundo tiene un sentido de gusto aburrido. Me gusta hacer mi comida un poco más interesante, ¿sabes?"_

El guardo silencio por un instante. Luego dijo: _"Voy hablar con el chef y ver si es posible para el hacer tu comida más… emociónate"._ Luego entorno los ojos. _"Pero tenlo por seguro, mujer, que no te permitiré que te envenenes a ti misma"._

Ella rio. _"¡Te sorprenderías! Tengo un estomago muy fuerte. No creo que pudiera envenenarme a mí misma si lo intento"._

_"Hm"_

Ella empezó a comer su comida, que era un poco más elegante de lo que había sido al inicio, pero aun así un pequeño –gag- debido a la falta de sabor.

Una vez que ella, de buena manera, se tragó su comida y empezó a hablar, como le parecía que a él le importaba cada vez menos. _"Entonces, Ulquiorra, ¿Cómo ha sido tu día?"._

Él la miro por el rabillo del ojo un momento antes de seguir con su mirada al frente. _"No pasó nada"._

_"¿Eso es todo?"_ pregunto ella, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

_"¿Qué más quieres que diga?"_

_"No lo sé"._ Ella suspiro, puso arroz con leche sobre su pieza de pan. _"Algo más que tranquilidad"._ Ella añadió las manzanas en la parte superior del arroz con leche y del pan y luego tomo un seno del brebaje. No estaba mal la comida en absoluto. Ella tendría que combinar la comida con más frecuencia en el futuro.

El miro la comida con aparente desdén_. "Eso es todo lo que mi día ha sido hasta el momento. Nada paso"._

_"Bueno, eso suena nada divertido"_ dijo terminando su comida. Puso la bandeja vacía en el suelo y luego se cruzó de piernas debajo de ella, inclino su cuerpo para que pudiera hablar con el Arrancar que estaba a su lado. _"Ahora, pregunta acerca de mi día, ¿qué quieres saber acerca de la mía?"._

_"¿Por qué haría algo así? Ya sé cómo te ha ido. No has puesto un pie fuera de esta habitación, y como consecuencia directa tu día ha sido menos accidentado que la mía"._

Ella hizo un puchero, sacando su labio inferior. Ella levanto un dedo al aire. _"Porque es agradable"_ Dijo, dándole un mirada. _"Si alguien te pregunta cómo te ha ido, se supone que le debes preguntar cómo ha sido su día, también"_

_"Tonterías"_ dijo suavemente. Por un segundo se quedó callado, ni siquiera pestañas bajo el poder de esos ojos implorantes, pero él finalmente se permitió un suspiro. _"¿Cómo ha sido tu día, mujer?"_

Ella sonrió. _"Ha sido bastante aburrido, en realidad. Camine un montón para no salir de forma, pero eso fue todo. Hasta ahora esto ha sido la parte más emocionante de mi día. Pero eso es evidente, ¿verdad? Oh! Yo vi volar a un hollow alrededor de mi ventana antes, eso fue bastante divertido. Creo que esa arena gigante se comió al hollow cuando aterrizo, sin embargo…"_

_"Ese es el camino del Hueco Mundo. Los débiles son consumidos"_

_"Si, lo sé. Es una lástima, ¿sabes? Es decir, en la sociedad de almas, de lo que he visto, la gente trata de colaborar para que sea un lugar mejor para todos. Creo que sería más divertido aquí si los hollows empezaran a cooperar"._

_"Eso es ridículo"._ Él dijo, inclinándose un poco hacia atrás. "_Los hollows fuera de las Noches son bestias sin mente, y una gran parte de los que están dentro de palacio anhelan la maldita vida que nosotros llevamos. Si no hubiera asesinatos aquí, muchos de los espadas se volverían locos y como resultado, probablemente, irían al mundo de los vivos y comenzarías una seria de asesinatos sin fin"._

_"Oh"._ Ella pensó por un momento y luego dijo:_ "Bueno, supongo que esto es como las cosas que tienen que ser, ¿no?"._

_"Eso parece"._

Ella se recostó en el sofá y suspiro. _"No lo entiendo"._ Ella admitió finalmente. _"¿Por qué les gusta matar tanto? No te gusta matar, ¿verdad?"_

_"Yo no necesito la alegría de la masacre sin sentido"._ Él dijo, sin mirarla. _"Otros lo disfrutan por diferentes razones. Por ejemplo, Grimmjow. Él disfruta matando porque es un testimonio de su fuerza. La hace sentir como si el controlara a los que no pueden derrotarlo. También disfruta de la emoción de la batalla. También por simple sed de sangre. Esas son las tres razones principales por las que deseamos poner fin a la existencia de los otros. Otra razón es que el agujero del pecho de cualquier hollow, necesita hojas para ser llenado. Tomando otras vidas parece disminuir esa necesidad en un periodo de tiempo, eso es lo que se cree"._

_"Oh"._

_"Tengo deberes que atender. Te quedaras aquí"._

Ella sonrió. _"Está bien, nos vemos mañana"._

Se levantó y se giró para mirar a Orihime. _"Si, lo harás"._

Estaba casi a la puerta cuando ella lo llamo. _"¿Ulquiorra?"_

Él se detuvo.

_"Mañana…". _Ella dudo un segundo y finalmente forzando las palabras, pensando que no perdería tiempo en dudar. _"¿Crees que tal vez podrías llegar un poco más temprano de lo normal?"_

Él la miro, perplejo. _"¿Por qué?"_

Sintió un leve rubor aparecer en sus mejillas. _"Bueno, cuando estas cerca, este lugar no se siente tan vacío…"_

Él parpadeo. Eh hiso una pausa un momento, pensando, de lo que parecía una excusa. Ella no estaba segura de sí era una excusa para decir sí o no hasta que hablo. _"Supongo que es mi deber para evitar que te vuelvas loca. Vendré temprano con el fin de evitar que pierdas tu mente"._

Ella sonrió, sintiendo su corazón aligerarse un poco. _"Gracias"._

_"Tu gratitud no tiene sentido. Vendré porque es mi deber"._

Ella se encogió de hombros. _"No me importa. Todavía estoy agradecida"_

Y durante un segundo los ojos de él casi parecían… suaves. _"Volveré esta tarde, entonces. Hasta entonces, vas a permanecer en esta habitación, y pórtate bien"._

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y sonrió. _"Te veré mañana"._

Se había ido, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, dejándola sola.

Y por la vida de ella, no podía entender lo que acababa de hacer. No sabía porque, porque él tenía que venir mañana temprano y hablar más. Ella estaba felizmente anticipando la noche, cuando iba a regresar con su cena.

Sonrió.

Realmente, no importaba porque estaba tan ansiosa por verlo. Estaba feliz y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Sin embargo… estaba confundida en cuando a _¿por qué?_

Con el tiempo, tal vez, lo descubriría.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**¡Espero les guste como traduje este capítulo!**

**Gracias por sus comentarios... me dan ánimos para traducir mas rápido el Fic.**

Se que tal vez tengo algunos errores al traducirlo solo espero mejorar con el tiempo.

-ya que uso traductores en linea, diccionarios, y las clases de ingles que llevo me ayudan mucho-

**.**

**NOTA:** _Tengo el permiso de la autora para traducirlo y poder publicarlo._

**.**

**Peace and Love 3**

**_rbDragneel FT_**


	3. Fire - Fuego

**-COLOR-**

_**By: Darksknight**_

**_Traducción: rbDragneel FT_**

* * *

**Bleach, sus personajes y el trama de la historia NO me pertenecen.**

**¡Solo la traducción al idioma Castellano!**

Narración

_"Dialogo"_

* * *

**Capítulo 3. FIRE / FUEGO**

**~o~**

**U**lquiorra se quedó mirando la extraña variedad de comida delante de él. Se encontró con todo tipo de alimentos para el consumo humano. Algunos estaban cubierto de un material brillante claro que reacciono al tocar de una manera similar al papel. Algunos tenían un material duro, aunque se doblada con el mas mínimo detalle. Todo a su alrededor tenia colores brillantes y con diferentes colores y formas de agregar en la mezcla.

Nunca había estado tan confundido.

¿Qué era lo que había sido enviado hacer? Oh, sí, le habían pedido que se fuera al mundo de los vivos para conseguir comida para ella esta vez, indicando que el sabía lo que ella comería para mantenerla en forma, y como tal, la mantendría saludable.

_Por Onna ¿Qué era lo que deseaba? Se preguntó a sí mismo. Wasabi?_

Echo un vistazo a los estantes de la comida, tratando de distinguir del resto. Vagamente registro que había otras cosas que ella le había dicho. Las pastas de alubias, miel, mostaza y la pimienta donde había toda clase de especias y alimentos. Ninguno, por supuesto, estaba tan altamente considerado en su mente como Wasabi.

Por fin lo descubrió.

Fue envasado en un tubo con una abertura enroscada en un extremo. Se adelantó y lo agarro, para inspeccionarlo más de cerca. Parecía bastante normal. Experimentalmente, él desenrosco la tapa y aplico presión en el tubo.

_"Disculpe, señor, no podrá…"._

El humano quien había interrumpido su inspección de la sustancia tan altamente venerado por Orihime Inoue cerró rápidamente la boca al recibir una mirada fría y calculadora que gritaba violencia en el fututo si algo no cambiaba.

_"¡L-Lo siento! ¡P-por favor tengo un bonito día, Señor!"._ El ser humano miserable, quien pudo haber sido miembro inferior quienes mantienen las masas de comida apiladas en filas y ordenadas, se escabullo con un reverencia apresurada.

El disturbio una vez más, Ulquiorra apretó el tubo de wasabi, extendiendo el dedo para capturar la sustancia verde que brotaba. Llevo el dedo cubierto de esa cosa verde a la boca, dejándolo limpio.

Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato cuando su lengua se incendió. Si el no hubiera estado tan controlado, podría haber escupido la sustancia fuera, vomitando y tosiendo, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro Pero – porque él era tan estoica por encima del resto – simplemente se tragó la saliva y siguió mirando eso muy sorprendido.

_Esa mujer_, pensó para sus adentros mientras trataba de calmar su lengua_, me ha engañado y burlado de mí_. Miro hacia el tubo de la sustancia similar al fuego que tenía en la mano. _Ella realmente es defectuosa._

Y, sin embargo, por alguna razón, una vez que el incendio comenzó a desvanecer, pensaba en consumir un poco más de wasabi. El encontró que él no lo odiaba por completo, a pesar de su efecto horrendo en sus papilas gustativas.

_Parece que ella me estaba afectando más de lo que quisiera admitir. Su mal sabor en la sustancia debe ser una especie de virus del que ahora estoy infectado. Aunque como eso conmute de un humano a una espada, no estoy seguro._

Eso fue lo último que pensó antes de cargar la comida de la mujer con sus manos y pensando en exponer una gran cantidad de ese wasabi en la boca de Grimmjow en el caso de que la sexta espada hiciera cualquier cosa irritante en un futuro próximo.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**¡Espero les guste como traduje este capítulo!**

**Tal vez el capítulo se ve corto... pero quiero avisar que yo no lo acorte...**

**ES DE ESE TAMAÑO EL CAPITULO EN INGLES!¡***

Lo aclaro por si llegan a pensar que yo lo corto por flojera a traducirlo...!¡*

**Gracias por sus comentarios... pero agradezcamos a la autora: **_**Darksknight**_

**Por su grandiosa historia!¡***

**.**

**NOTA:** _Tengo el permiso de la autora para traducirlo y poder publicarlo._

**.**

**Peace and Love 3**

**_rbDragneel FT_**


	4. Heartless - Cruel

**-COLOR-**

_**By: Darksknight**_

**_Traducción: rbDragneel FT_**

* * *

**Bleach, sus personajes y el trama de la historia NO me pertenecen.**

**¡Solo la traducción al idioma Castellano!**

Narración

_"Dialogo"_

* * *

**Capítulo 4. HEARTLESS/CRUEL**

**~o~**

Ellos habían llegado por ella. Sintió cuando sus amigos entraron en el Hueco Mundo. Su retsu era bastante fácil de detectar. No podía dejar de pensar, una y otra vez en su mente, que finalmente vinieron para rescatarla.

Ella se iría a casa. Volvería a su mundo de color y sonidos, y las caras sonrientes llenas de amor. Volvería con sus amigos y a su escuela, en el mundo que había conocido y amado toda su vida.

Ella iba a ser libre.

_Y eso le aterro._

Cuando Ulquiorra entro con su almuerzo, ella no dijo nada. Ella lo miro desde donde estaba sentada en el sofá, con los ojos vidriosos y espero a que le trajera la comida.

Ella casi grito cuando él puso la bandeja sobre su regazo sin decir una palabra, ella miro hacia abajo para encontrar que el pan estaba cubierto con pasta de frijol, y pudín verde con wasabi y cubierto con miel y unas manzanas salpicadas y cubiertas con un poco de mostaza.

_"Estas molesta"_ Él lo noto.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

_"¿Te das cuenta de lo estúpidos que fueron para llegar a ti?"_

Ella se estremeció.

_"Te das cuenta de eso, ¿verdad? Tu llamado nakama entro al Hueco Mundo y esta camino hacia aquí mientras hablamos"._

Ella no dio nada, en lugar eligió mirar su comida.

_"¿Lo sientes?"._

Ella estaba a punto de preguntarle que, cuando ella lo sintió. Ichigo Kurosaki había participado en la batalla, su retsu era algo distinto.

_"Kurosaki-kun…"._ Murmuro. Sin darse cuenta ella dijo sus pensamientos en voz alta. _"¿Y si está herido…?"._ Ella no podía soportar pensar en sus amigos sin ella. Si ella no estaba ahí quien sanaría sus heridas, ¿cómo sabía lo que podría suceder? Odiaba que ellos se estaban arriesgando por ella.

_"Entonces el morirá"._ Ulquiorra ironizo, respondiendo a su pregunta.

Ella lo miro dolida y lo miro fijamente.

_"¿Qué quieres que diga?"_ El pregunto. _"¿No, no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que aún está vivo? Ridículo. No estoy aquí para consolarte. No entiendo porque estas tan obsesionada con la vida y la muerte. En cualquier caso, tus amigos pronto serán aniquilados. Deberían haberlo visto venir desde el principio. Si no podían verlo, el fallo está en su propia estupidez. Riendo de que con un grupo de idiotas sería suficiente. ¿Por qué no puedes hacer eso? Si fuera yo, y mis amigos entra al Hueco Mundo sin antes medir su fuerza, estaría furiosa por su estupidez"._

Ella no estaba segura de lo que paso. Él había estado tan cerca. Tan cerca de encontrar su corazón. El casi lo había hecho. Y ahora él había vuelto a ser el hombre más odioso que había conocido desde un principio. Ella no pudo evitar lo furiosa que estaba en ese momento. ¿Cómo podría? ¿Cómo iba a dejar que todo se fuera? Y lo que era peor, ahora que estaba tratando de aplastar su espíritu. Eso la hizo enfurecer más de que había estado nunca en su vida.

No estaba segura de cuando ella se adelantó para darle una bofetada. Puede que él se había burlado un poco de ella y ella tenía una respuesta. Ella no lo sabía. Pero de pronto su mano estaba picando, la cabeza de él dio una giro hacia un lado, y había lagrimas corriendo por el rostro de ella.

Él se veía tan… sorprendido.

Demasiado tarde, ella retiro la mano, sentándose en el sofá y poniendo la bandeja de comida de nuevo en si regazo como si pudiera restaurar el ambiente normal. _"Yo…"._

Él se apartó de ella, de repente toda la desesperación apareció de nuevo. "Come". Dijo simplemente. _"O me veré obligo a tomar medidas innecesarias para mantenerte tu vida humana débil"._ Empezó a alejarse y se dirigió a la puerta.

Lo único que había conseguido hasta el momento cuando ella dijo. _"Espera"._ Se detuvo, sin mirar atrás, hizo como ella le pedía. _"Yo… lo siento"._

El no contesto. Ni siquiera se volvió para mirarla. En cambio, tan pronto como dijo esas palabras, continúo hacia la puerta. Su comportamiento gritaba – ¡Tonto!

Ella se apresuró a poner su comida en el cojín del sofá a su lado, se puso rápidamente de pie. _"Por favor"._ Dijo gimiendo, sus ojos se centraron en la parte posterior de la cabeza de él. _"Por favor… solo… yo…"._

_"Si tienes algo que decir, solo dilo"._

Ella tomo una bozada de aire. "_Yo solo,.. Yo solo…"._ Suspiro. _"Lo siento. No lo hice…"._

_"Te estas disculpando. ¿Por qué?"_

_"Es solo que… yo…"._ Su voz se quebró. _"¡Yo no quiero esto suceda!"._ Logro finalmente decir con sus labios temblorosos. _"No fue mi intención que esto… que sucediera de esta manera… es que… yo no… yo…"._

_"Lo que estás haciendo no tiene sentido"_

Se mordió el labio inferior. _"¿Puedes al menos mirarme?"_

El giro un poco la cabeza, mirándola con frialdad por el rabillo del ojo en respuesta.

_"Yo…"_ pero ella no termino. ¿Cómo podrá? Ella misma, ni siquiera sabía lo que iba a decir.

_"Tus emociones humanas tantas hacen incomprensible lo que dices. Tal vez eso que llaman – corazón – es más que una carga"._

Ella no respondió. No estaba segura de cómo hacerlo.

Y solo lo miro, sin poder hacer nada, mientras el quitaba su vista de ella y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta firmemente detrás de él.

_"Yo no quiero esto"._ Susurro a la puerta cerrada, secando las lágrimas de su rostro, incluso a medida que iban cayendo. _"El agujero no significa nada. Tienes un corazón simplemente no lo sabes todavía"._

**Continuara...**

* * *

**¡Espero les guste como traduje este capítulo!**

**¡Disculpen si tengo algunas fallas al traducir!**

**¡Y también si no uso las palabras exactas de la autora!**

_Pero mi traducción del Fic es de un 96% exacto del de la autora... hay algunas frases o palabras que cambio para que tenga sentido en el Español Latino o Castellano._

**.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios... pero agradezcamos a la autora: **_**Darksknight**_

**Por su grandiosa historia!¡***

**.**

**NOTA:** _Tengo el permiso de la autora para traducirlo y poder publicarlo._

**.**

**Peace and Love 3**

**_rbChiby FT _**


	5. Fading - Desvanecimiento

**-COLOR-**

_**By: Darksknight**_

**_Traducción: rbDragneel FT_**

* * *

**Bleach, sus personajes y el trama de la historia NO me pertenecen.**

**¡Solo la traducción al idioma Castellano!**

Narración

_"Dialogo"_

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Fading / Desvanecimiento**

**~o~**

_"¿Es tan malo? Date prisa. Termínalo"._

No podía creerlo.

_"Es frustrante, incluso en el final"._

No estaba pasando. No había manera.

_"Y pensar…"_

Ella lo miraba, con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de lágrimas. No importaba lo que se dijera ella misma, eso realmente estaba sucediendo. Ella estaba allí, mirándolo, y él… él estaba _muriendo._

Lo había visto todo. Toda la batalla, ella había estado al margen, ayudando a su nakama en cualquier forma que ella pudiera. Excepto, que en algún lugar en su interior, había estado esperando en silencio que no terminara así. Ella había estado esperando, rezando, por un milagro. Para que alguien los detuviera, o que ellos mismos se detuvieran. Cualquier cosa. Pero si de verdad tenía que elegir quien ganaría… bueno, si le hubieran preguntado en ese entonces, ella hubiera respondido_ Kurusaki-kun._

Pero ahora… que fue él quien gano… no estaba tan segura de que es lo que ella quería. Se odiaba a si misma por ello, traicionándolo así, pero…

_¿Cómo se puede tener miedo de alguien a quien amas?_

La cuestión había estado apareciendo durante toda la batalla. Cada nueva etapa, cuando su oponente se volvía más y más mortal, que se hubiera preguntado a si misma otra vez. La parte más aterradora, era que aun cuando la apariencia de Ulquiorra era la de un demonio, cuando el arrancar se encontraba en un nivel de poder que podría aplastarla con el más leve movimiento, que no era lo que temía.

Fue Ichigo.

_¿Cómo se puede tener miedo de alguien a quien amas?_

Ahora, la batalla espantosa había terminado. Y ella se estaba muriendo por dentro.

Los ojos de él miraban directamente a los ojos de ella _"Y pensar… que yo estaba finalmente empezando a interesarme en los humanos."_ _En sus corazones._

Poco a poco, levanto una mano, para llegar a ella, y la pregunta que le había dicho antes. Y ella no había podido contestar, pero ahora… _"¿Tienes miedo, mujer?"_

Ella no tuvo que dudar en responder. _"No."_

Se encontró a si misma intentar llegar a él, tratando de tocar su mano, donde él ahora sabía que residía su corazón. Esta sentencia, tan pequeña y sin poner en comparación con todos sus elocuentes discursos, era inquietantemente hermoso. _"Ya veo. Esto. Si. Esa cosa en la mano es el corazón."_

Ella estiro su brazo, aunque sea solo un poco más, ella intentaba alcanzar su mano_. Su corazón_. Si pudiera cerrar los dedos alrededor de su mano, entonces… entonces…

Su mano se deslizo a través de él. Ella intento alcanzarlo, agarrarlo, tratando de aferrarse a algo sólido. El pánico levanto una oleada de nauseas en su estómago, mientras trataba de llegar a él.

Lo último que vio de él fue la expresión tranquila que se llevaba, lo que quedaba de él se acercó hasta ella, su mirada estaba en los dedos que había tendido hacia él.

Y entonces, se había ido. Nada más que cenizas.

Y el condenado corazón de ella también.

"No."

Las lágrimas que no había notado antes empezaron a llegar más fuerte, más rápido.

"¡NO!"

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Él se había ido.

…

Después de que él desapareciera todo era borroso. Ellos estaban peleando y corriendo, y había muerte, y sus amigos resultaron heridos.

Correr, luchar, correr, esconderse, escapar.

Fue justo cuando estaban a punto de escapar del Hueco Mundo que sucedió. Las paredes del palacio se desmoronaban de Las Noches, eran más rápido que Orihime y sus escudos no podrían sostener tanto.

_"¡Orihime, cuidado!"_

Entonces la oscuridad llego.

_Que cruel. Agarro su corazón… justo a tiempo para morir._

Pura oscuridad.

Y entonces…

_Silencio._

**Continuara...**

* * *

**¡Espero les guste como traduje este capítulo!**

**¡Disculpen si tengo algunas fallas al traducir!**

**¡Y también si no uso las palabras exactas de la autora!**

_Pero mi traducción del Fic es de un 96% exacto del de la autora... hay algunas frases o palabras que cambio para que tenga sentido en el Español Latino o Castellano._

_Tambien disculpen la tardanza, no es que me tarde en traducir eso lo hago en menos de una hora, pero si me tardo es por falta de tiempo._

_¡Espero sean pacientes, actualizare pronto!_

**.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios... pero agradezcamos a la autora: **_**Darksknight**_

**Por su grandiosa historia!¡***

**.**

**NOTA:** _Tengo el permiso de la autora para traducirlo y poder publicarlo._

**.**

**Peace and Love 3**

**_rbChiby RD_**


	6. Forgetting - Olvidando

**-COLOR-**

_**By: Darksknight**_

**_Traducción: rbDragneel FT_**

* * *

**Bleach, sus personajes y el trama de la historia NO me pertenecen.**

**¡Solo la traducción al idioma Castellano!**

Narración

_"Dialogo"_

_Pensamientos_

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Forgetting / Olvidando**

**~o~**

"**_E_**_ntonces, ¡el príncipe se abalanzó! Pero de repente… ¡se convirtió en un robot zombi con brazos de tentáculos! ¡AHH, CUIDADO! Y entonces la princesa no era una princesa… en realidad era una de los locos personajes de dibujos animados estadunidense, con una pistola y espada, ¡y ella tenía rayos laser por sus ojos!"_

_"¡Espera! Estoy un poco perdida._"

"_Lo siento, Hime-chan pero yo también_."

"_¿El príncipe no era en realidad un dragón con diamantes en los ojos?_"

"_Y antes de eso, ¿no era un alma en una caja de bento?_"

"_Orihime… ¡Tú imaginación es increíble_!"

Orihime Inoue estaba sentada debajo de un árbol en el patio de la escuela con sus amigas, como era habitual. Fue como otro día de escuela, por suerte se acerca el fin de semana, y la hora del almuerzo estaba muy pronto por acabar.

"_¡No, no!" _Orihime corrigió a sus amigas. "_En realidad es un perrito_."

Manhana, Ryo, Michiru and Tatsuki, todas la miraban completamente perdidas.

"_Uh… Orihime_"

Tatsuki fue rápidamente interrumpida por Chizuru. _"¡Creo que es una gran historia, Hime-chan! ¡Ellas simplemente no tienen nada de imaginación!"_

"_Pero Chizuru" _Protesto Michiru._ "¡Tú misma acabas de decir que estabas perdida, también!"_

_"¿Y?"_ La pelirroja la miro incrédula. _"¡Sigue siendo una buena historia!_

_"¡Ni siquiera lo entiende!"_ Manhanna argumento.

_"¿Y?"_

Orihime miraba como sus amigas peleaban, riendo ligeramente detrás de su mano. Tatsuki se acercó más a su lado_. "Hombre, las cosas no han cesado del todo para el fin de semana"_ El chico tom murmuro, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza _"Se podría pensar que por lo menos uno de ellas se cansaría de discutir por el fin de semana"_

Orihime sonrió _"Creo que es un poco gracioso."_

Tatsuki se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de sonreír. _"Si, supongo que es un poco gracioso. Pero aun así, ¿nunca se cansan de eso?"_ Cuando no recibió respuesta, se dio la vuelta. _"¿Orihime?"_

La joven chica miraba algún punto en el espacio, con una expresión muy lejana, sin ver exactamente nada. Tatsuki se había acostumbrada a que esto sucediera; su amiga bustona se perdía en sus sueño todo el tiempo.

Pero… últimamente, no había sido como solía ser. Su rostro no reflejaba felicidad o admiración, o incluso su rostro ensoñado de siempre. Su expresión era difícil de leer, y no mucha gente se dio cuenta de ello, pero Tatsuki estaba empezando a pensar que tenía nombre bastante exacto para la mirada de ella; _anhelo torturado._

_"¿Orihime?"_

Sacar a su amiga de sus ensoñaciones durante el día era diferente. Antes solía ser que de repente ella hablaba y actuaba lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza, pero ahora…

La chica parpadeo lentamente, cerrando los ojos durante todo un suspiro. Tenía los ojos brillantes y húmedos, su mirada lejana, muy lejana. _"¿Eh?"_ De repente, parpadeo rápidamente, sacudiendo la cabeza. Y así, ella estaba de vuelta. Con una amplia sonrisa, y giro a ver a su amiga_. "¿Qué paso, Tatsuki-chan? Lo siento, supongo que en cierto modo me fui a cierta zona por un segundo."_

_"¡Oh!, te estaba preguntado si podía ir a tu casa en la noche."_ Ella mintió, con una sonrisa forzada. _"Han pasado años desde la última vez que fui"_

Orihime sonrió alegremente. _"¡Por supuesto que puedes! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!"_

_"Genial. Vayamos a la plaza que está afuera de la escuela. Mi clase de karate de la noche fue cancelada porque algún idiota tenía que ir y quejarse que tenía la nariz rota. Quiero decir, en serio, que le pasa. Pero además el sensei tiene que hablar con la escuela o lo que sea esta noche."_

El resto de la comida transcurrió con una plática tranquila. En un algún momento alguien pregunto dónde estaba Rukia, y alguien contesto que ella e Ichigo habían desaparecido repentinamente en la última hora. Alguien pregunto también si eran novios.

Tatsuki miro a Orihime, esperando que la chica estuviera bien. Su corazón es muy sensible, así que quería asegurarse de que su amiga estaba bien con todo el mundo hablando de Ichigo y Rukia y cuál era su relación.

Se sorprendió al ver que Orihime no le importaba. De hecho, ella fue tan lejos como para decir que no pasaría mucho tiempo para que comenzaran a salir públicamente. Incluso dijo que pensaba que se veían lindos juntos.

No le importaba en lo absoluto.

_Orihime… ¿Qué te ha pasado?_ Tatsuki se preguntó a sí misma.

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que Orihime había regresado de su repentina desaparición. Los otros, que habían salido casi al mismo tiempo que ella, había regresado a la escuela, poco a poco, pero con el tiempo todo el mundo estaba asistiendo. Orihime se había ido tres días más que cualquier otro.

Cuando regreso, ella había regresado de su casa feliz, normal y totalmente bien. Al menos, eso era lo que había parecido al principio.

Cuando la gente le pregunto dónde había estado, ella siempre parecía confundida. Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Ishida, todos ellos, se tensaban cada vez que iba a decir algo sobre su desaparición, y escuchaban lo que la chica tenía que decir.

Pero ella siempre decía lo mismo.

_"No me acuerdo"_

Tan pronto las palabras salieron de sus labios, llegaron sus amigos, todo muy contestos de explicar que Inoue tuvo una fiebre muy alta, y había sido ingresada en el hospital con algún tipo de enfermedad extranjera. Al parecer, la fiebre borraba su memoria durante ese tiempo.

Era bastante evidente. La muchacha había perdido peso y estaba más pálida de lo normal, como si no hubiera visto el sol en mucho tiempo.

Pero hay cosas que no concuerdan.

Ichigo y los demás se habían ido cuando ella desaparecio, y Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, todas habían visto cosas extrañas ocurriendo cuando desapareció. Ichigo, vestido de negro con una enorme espada y que desaparecía en una especie de agujero en el espacio, llego a su mente.

Además ¿Por qué no le habían dicho a nadie que Orihime estaba enferma?

Simplemente no tenía sentido.

_Esta noche_, Tatsuki prometió, _¡Esta noche me entero de lo que realmente está pasando._

**Continuara...**

* * *

**¡ANTES QUE NADA!**

**ASÍ ESTA EN EL CAPITULO SEIS... AL COMIENZO YO TAMBIÉN ESTABA PERDIDA... PERO LA AUTORA TIENE UNA RAZÓN PARA HACER ESTO ASÍ...**

**¡Espero les guste como traduje este capítulo! ¡Disculpen si tengo algunas fallas al traducir!**

**¡Y también si no uso las palabras exactas de la autora!**

_¡TAMBIÉN DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA!_

_¡Salí por dos semanas y luego se me perdió mi USB donde tenia los capítulos adelantados...!_

_Intentare subir un capitulo cada tres días..._

**.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios...**

**Y ¡SI! "Moon Sweet Pink" son 58 capítulos y los traduciré todos... solo tengan paciencia...!**

**n.n me animan a traducir mas rapido ¡!***

**.**

**NOTA:** _Tengo el permiso de la autora para traducirlo y poder publicarlo._

**.**

**Peace and Love 3**

**_rbChiby RD_**


End file.
